Seraph
Seraph is a powerful Grade 7 Worst and proclaimed 'Prince of Demons'. He is the first son of The False One, and brother of The Nephilim. Biography It is not known when Seraph came to existence, as his name is not in any holy texts or mythology. It is however mentioned in rare ancient demon scriptures that state the origin of both Seraph and his brother. Seraph was the first Worst created by the Fasle One. He, along with the Nephilim were released onto Earth in order to bring their 'father' out of Hell. However, the Lights swiftly reacted and trapped the Nephilim within a tomb deep beneath the Earth's crust. Seraph could not be trapped as well, as both sons would tear the Earth apart from the inside out with the collective energy of both brothers beneath the Earth's plates. Seraph never knew where his brother lay, and has spent thousands of years trying to find him, enlisting the aid of both demon and other species, even human. He has come close to finding the 'Tomb of the Fallen', but has been thrawted, mostly by the Slayers, despite killing an entire fanction once singlehanded. Releasing his brother and Death Seraph soon found his brother's 'grave' in 2012, within the necropolis of Beit She'arim, Isreal, with the help of Mammon, The Grey Man and Claire Acerbi with her brother Rudolf. Seraph murdered five natives and poured their blood into the tomb's 'pit', awakening the Nephilim from his slumber. With both sons now on Earth, they set out to find the Key of Abaddon, which would open the 'bottomless pit' and release the False One, and bring forth the Apocalypse. However, they were challenged once again by the Slayers. Seraph and his brother proved to be very formindable alone and even more, together. They were defeated, however, in the nick of time, when the Gates of Hell were opened and the False One was near to destroying the Earth. Seraph and the Nephilim were thrown into the very infernal form of their father, locking them in perpetual pain and hellfire, along with the Key. The Gates were sealed once more and the False One was sent back into Hell, forever. Rebirth As Seraph was not vanquished by regular means in dealing with the Worst, he was able to free himself from Hell, albeit severly weakened, but still a powerful enemy. He now spends his days trying to reach his full power, and destroy the Slayers. Personality Seraph shares the same cruel and sadistic nature as all Worst, however, because he is the very first to be created, his evil is not diluted by time or of the possibilties of lesser crimes against humans. He has no remorse, no love and practically no fear. He does take great joy in success and the deaths of others, making him a full-fledged psychopath. The only one he has respect and also fear for is his father, the False One. Appearance Seraph's chosen form is of a grey, misty, tall humanoid, male form with pale skin, black hair and blackened eyes. He wears a grey robe made of linen which has a black leather belt fastened at the waist, which has several amulets and talismans connected to it. Abilities * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Flight * Phasing * Teleportation * Invisibility * Mind control * Shapeshifting * Pyrokinesis * Manipulation * Knowledge of entire human history See Also * The False One * The Nephilim * Worst Category:Villains